A common frustration among commuters is forgetting where they parked their car. This can occur in large parking lots where the commuter may be unfamiliar with the parking layout or if the commuter is in a hurry and does not note where she parked her car. The conventional solution is for the commuter to jot down her parking location on paper. This solution assumes the commuter has a pencil and paper handy and remembers to jot down her parking location. Even if the commuter creates such a note it is quite common for a commuter to misplace the paper. If the commuter has a mobile device, the commuter may have a parking application installed that allows the commuter to store her parking location. Such parking applications, however, have to be downloaded by the commuter on a mobile device and the commuter has to remember to invoke the application and manually store her parking location before leaving her parked car.